


get smart

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Locker Room Talk, M/M, feminist shige, fuckboy koyama, graphic descriptions of oral sex, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige really enjoys giving head.





	get smart

**Author's Note:**

> this is wholly the fault of massu's most recent scp pants. you know, the ones that actually fit him. the title is a pun on 頭がいい that is probably only funny to me. shout out to shige's tripper essay #oneofusoneofus

"And she had really nice DSLs," Koyama's saying as he stretches for rehearsal, waggling his eyebrows like he's a teenager and someone had just said "do it."

"Oh yeah?" Tegoshi prompts with a saucy grin. "Did she use them?"

"Of course!" Koyama exclaims, looking offended. "I wouldn't waste my time with her otherwise."

Shige casts them a disgusted look as they fist pound like true fuckboys. He gave up trying to get them to stop demeaning women a long time ago--"You don't even _like_ girls!" they would argue, like being attracted to someone gives you a free pass to objectify them, and they would just roll their eyes when Shige barked back that he didn't see every man he was attracted to as a walking orifice either.

This time, however, Shige wasn't the only one who hasn't managed to tune them out yet.

"What are DSLs?" Massu asks from the floor, where he's been crunching for twenty minutes and hasn't broken a sweat.

" _No_ \--" Shige starts, but Tegoshi's face lights up like he'd just been asked to play in the World Cup.

"Dick-sucking lips," he reports happily, his grin widening at the same pace as Massu's eyes. "It means her lips are really full and plump, the better to give head with."

Shige feels like justice has been restored when Massu makes a scandalized face and a deflated noise. "I thought you were talking about shoes!"

Tegoshi laughs so hard that he has to grab onto a chair for support, and Koyama's snickering from behind his own arms. Shige just shakes his head and offers Massu a sympathetic smile, to which he gets an eyeroll in response, and Shige's only regret is that the other two suddenly realize he's still there.

"Men can have them too, of course," Tegoshi amends as he stares straight at Shige. "Shige's are a little thin, but I'm sure they get the job done."

"He hasn't had any complaints, have you?" Koyama jumps in, and instantly Shige regrets coming out to them over ten years ago. "I know it's something you like to do, so you've probably had plenty of practice by now."

Shige gasps indignantly as Tegoshi literally jumps for joy. "Really, Shige? You like giving head?"

"What the hell?!" Shige exclaims, cursing his warm face that undoubtedly shows his true embarrassment. "Don't you go down on women? How is it any different?"

Koyama starts to nod, but Tegoshi holds out both hands. "Oh, no. I don't do that."

"What?" both Shige and Koyama demand, the latter of whom frowns like Tegoshi had personally disappointed him.

"I don't need to," Tegoshi says with a shrug. "I give it to them so good they don't want anything else."

"I feel so sorry for your girlfriends," Shige tells him.

"I _always_ go down," Koyama assures them all, following his words with an elaborate display of tongue flicking that has Shige feeling even more uncomfortable.

"For the record," Tegoshi begins, stepping closer to smile sweetly at Shige, "I can close my eyes and pretend. You know, if you ever get the urge to suck a big one."

"I will never be that desperate," Shige says clearly, but Tegoshi keeps smiling.

"I don't know if I could," Koyama adds , eyeing Shige like he were sizing him up. "I think I'd still know it was Shige, and that just wouldn't do it for me."

"I am _not at all offering_ ," Shige tells him.

"What about Massu?" Tegoshi asks brightly, switching his attention to the one who's unsuccessfully ignoring them. "Would you let Shige blow you?"

Massu stops crunching abruptly. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Tegoshi replies innocently. "A mouth is a mouth in the dark, you know."

"It's up to Shige to ask me that, isn't it?" Massu asks, surprising everybody. "And whether I would or not is none of your business, nor Koyama's. Now stop dicking around and get back to work. Our concerts are only a few weeks away."

"Who's the leader here?" Koyama mumbles, but he straightens up and gets into formation when Massu's eyes cut over his way.

Shige tries to send Massu a grateful smile, but the other idol isn't paying any of them any mind. It definitely won't be the last time Koyama and Tegoshi haze him about his sexual preferences, especially now that Tegoshi knows what Shige had (drunkenly) told Koyama in confidence a long time ago, but Shige can handle them. Focusing on him keeps them from disrespecting women, anyway.

*

Shige's halfway through a giant burrito when he catches the least likely person watching him curiously.

"You too?" he asks through his mouthful, swallowing earlier than he'd like. "I can't eat anything cylindrical around any of you perverts."

"I don't--I mean, I'm not..." Massu trails off, huffing in frustration as he presumably tries to find the right words. "Doesn't it hurt your jaw?"

"Ryo once stuffed thirteen takoyaki in my mouth," Shige reminds him, and Massu laughs in memory. "I have yet to meet anyone who's bigger than that."

Massu glances down at his own quesadilla and scratches the back of his head. "I had it done to me once, but they had to stop because their jaw hurt."

"That'll happen," Shige says, trying to appear nonchalant like he and Massu talk about blow jobs every day. At least this one's not being rude about it. "How long did they make it?"

"About an hour," Massu answers, and Shige's eyes widen. "Is that a long time?"

" _Yes_ ," Shige answers, nodding as an afterthought. He absently lifts his hand to rub his jaw, like just thinking about giving head for an hour makes it sore. "Usually, it's half of that or less, and you switch it up with other stuff."

Massu nods. "Noted."

"I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal out of it," Shige goes on, happy to have someone to bitch to about this. "It's not degrading to enjoy pleasing someone that way, yet people like Koyama and Tegoshi look at those who do as nothing more than a place to stick it."

"It's a misogynistic thing, isn't it?" Massu inputs. "No matter the activity, if a woman enjoys doing something sexual, she's a slut. While a man doing the same thing is a stud. It goes a lot deeper than that, but since that particular act is something that's usually demanded of a woman in an inferior position, I suppose men who do it are seen in the same way."

"It's terrible how much sense that makes," Shige says flatly. "I hate that I have to think about whether or not I'll be seen that way when I have the opportunity to do it. Like, if I do it, will he look down on me afterward? What if he only thinks of me that way from then on? That kind of thing."

"What kind of creeps are you dating?" Massu asks, making a face of disgust, and Shige laughs. "I'm not someone who values sex very highly to begin with, so maybe my opinion is invalid, but it seems to me that people should just be happy that someone else wants to be with them that way. Like, instead of always expecting it, they can treat it as something special the other person is doing for them, to express their love or whatever."

"You don't date much, do you?" Shige grins when Massu scoffs. "Besides, that's easy for someone who only dates women to say. I only wish that other guys were as respectful and grateful about receiving sexual attention as women are."

"I don't think I'm that bad," Massu says thoughtfully. "It's not something I actively think about, so when it happens I'm usually caught off guard. I can switch into that mindset easily enough, but after it's over, everything goes back to where it was before. I don't see them differently, and even if I want to do it again, it won't become a requirement."

"You're a good person," Shige tells him, and that smile returns. "I'm glad half of our group are decent human beings."

"Tegoshi used to be better," Massu says regretfully. "He _worshipped_ the last person he dated. That was a while ago though, and Koyama's a horrible influence."

"He really is." Shige tears into the rest of his burrito, ending up with half of it on the plate and the other half on his face, and looks over to find Massu hiding a laugh. " _What_?"

"I hope you don't give head like you eat," Massu says seriously, and they both burst into laughter.

*

The concerts start and Shige forgets all about blow jobs until Tegoshi drags them out one night, some _prestigious_ nightclub in Fukuoka where he swears they won't be photographed. Despite Shige's protests that they're too old for expensive drinks and loud music, he finds himself sitting in a corner booth with Massu while Koyama and Tegoshi are off doing things he is confident he doesn't want to know about.

"I'm sorry you can't hook up too," Massu says casually as he sips his drink.

Shige raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want to hook up?"

"You've been bitter ever since they disappeared." Massu shrugs. "You're also glaring at every couple who are affectionate with each other."

"They're all _straight_ ," Shige huffs. "I'd rather be back in my hotel room writing than stuck in this hetero hell."

"Then I'd be sitting here alone," Massu points out, and Shige frowns guiltily. "You like this music, right? Just relax and enjoy it. Close your eyes if the people ruin it for you."

Shige takes a deep breath and resolves to make the best out of this situation. The alcohol helps him disassociate a bit, focusing on the beat of the dance song and the scents of perfumes and colognes wafting all around him, the manufactured air keeping him cool despite all of the body heat.

"Excuse me."

Shige's only mildly annoyed at the voice he hasn't heard before, prying his eyes open to find a strange man boldly scooting into the booth next to him. He's young, probably early twenties, and very well dressed, like he'd just come from an important meeting.

"Kato-san, right? I'm Hasegawa," the man introduces himself, extending his hand for Shige to shake. Shige accepts it, bewildered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Are you a fan?" Shige asks, confused at why this person would be approaching him in this kind of establishment. 

"Oh, no." Hasegawa rushes to wave dismissively and Shige's a little insulted. "Your friend Koyama thought you may be interested in my company."

That has both of Shige's eyebrows rising. "What kind of company are you offering?"

Hasegawa laughs, leaning in to speak more quietly. "I'm like you. We can have some fun, right? I hear you like to use your mouth. It really is a nice mouth."

"Koyama was mistaken," Shige says, fighting to keep his voice even. He starts to bite his lip, then thinks better of it. "Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not interested."

"Are you sure?" Hasegawa asks, scooting closer. "It's really not fair that your friends get to hook up all the time and you don't. What do you say we go to my car? It'll be better for your knees than the dirty bathroom floor."

He starts to lift his hand to Shige's face, but something grabs his wrist. It's not Shige, because Shige's frozen to his seat from a combination of this guy's audacity and his growing homicidal rage toward Koyama. As it is, all he can do is sit there while Massu leans halfway across him to twist Hasegawa's arm around his back in one motion.

"What the hell?" Hasegawa demands, shaking off Massu who more likely decided to spare him a dislocated shoulder.

"He said no," Massu says firmly. "Now fuck off."

He must look as intimidating as he sounds, because Hasegawa scrambles to his feet and disappears into a crowd of people. Shige stares after him, trying to calm down so that he doesn't cause a scene, though at this point he's not sure whether it's worse to angry-sob where he sits or go find Koyama and punch him in the face.

"Was that the wrong thing to do?" Massu asks, his voice completely different from the one he'd used with Hasegawa. "I thought it was obvious you didn't want to go with him, but I might have misunderstood."

"You didn't," Shige says quietly, unable to keep the shakiness out of his voice. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry that happened," Massu says gently, and somehow the words manage to soothe Shige's nerves. "Koyama's an idiot when he's drunk. I bet he'll feel really bad about this tomorrow."

"Oh, he will," Shige seethes. "I'll make sure of it."

"Shige, look at me." Massu's eyes are soft as Shige follows orders. "I don't actually have anything to say to make this better. This kind of eye contact is supposed to be calming."

Shige smiles despite himself. "Thanks for trying. I really just want to leave."

"Then we'll leave. Those fools know how to Uber."

The ride back to the hotel is quiet, a nice change from the booming music at the club. Shige starts to retreat to his room, then turns to watch Massu swipe his own key card across the hall.

"Hey," he calls over, and Massu glances up in question. "Want to watch TV or something?"

Massu grins and Shige's mood lifts considerably. "Yeah. Let me just clean up a bit and I'll be over."

"In that case, I'll take a shower," Shige says, grateful for an opportunity to wash away the filthy feeling he's had ever since he was approached by a stranger _for sex_. "I'll leave the door cracked so just come in whenever."

The hot water feels amazing, though Shige's just as mad as before even when he's in sleep clothes with his hair wrapped up in a towel. Koyama's texted him three times and Shige hasn't responded, knowing that there's no way he can say anything he won't regret right now, especially since Koyama doesn't sound even the tiniest bit apologetic.

_What's with you, Shige? I sent you a present and you sent it back!_

_Tegoshi and I are back at the booth now. Thanks for leaving us with the bill, by the way!_

_Hey, is there something going on between you and Massu?_

The last one has Shige laughing as he flops down on the bed that doesn't have all of his crap strewn all over it and turns on the TV. Naturally, there's nothing good on, but it's background noise and a distraction from what's mulling through his head right now.

"Koyama thinks we're hooking up," Massu announces when he shows up a few minutes later with damp hair and baggy clothes. "We can mess with him and say we are, if you want. I don't mind."

"Nah," Shige says, smiling at the thought. "He would probably be our biggest fan and it would come back to bite us in the ass."

"You think?" Massu looks contemplative as he settles next to Shige and fixes his eyes on the TV. "He strikes me as a bit of a homophobe."

"Maybe a little," Shige admits. "But he also wants me to be happy. He just seems to think that I'm only happy with a dick in my mouth."

Massu shakes his head. "I honestly don't see the appeal. I mean, unless something is happening to you at the same time, aren't you just moving your head back and forth?"

Shige laughs out loud. "I mean, yeah, that's basically the motion. But it's more than that, at least to me." He pauses to give Massu a skeptical look. "Do you really want to hear about this?"

"Yes!" Massu exclaims. "I've been thinking about it since that day we went to lunch. I can't understand how doing that would be pleasurable for you."

If this were an AV movie, Shige would roll on top of Massu and say, "Let me _show_ you," but real-life Shige flushes hot at the thought and pushes it far, far out of his head.

"Well, okay," he says instead, leaning back with both hands folded on his chest. "First of all, I'm making someone else feel good, which makes me feel good in return. Also, there's still a lot I can touch and feel from down there, and I like the texture of skin and muscle beneath my hands, particularly thighs. Finally, and this is going to be vulgar, but I actually enjoy the sucking motion and feeling it harden and twitch in my mouth, along with the taste of come."

Against his better judgment, he turns to see Massu's reaction to all of that, but he ends up the one wearing a shocked expression when Massu simply nods and returns his gaze on the TV. "Have you told them that?"

"Who?" Shige asks, still amazed that Massu's not fazed by the dirty things he just said. "I told Koyama, and he teases me about it."

"The guys you date," Massu clarifies. "Do they know that it's not all about them?"

Shige thinks about that. "I'm not sure. There haven't been that many, anyway. The only way I can meet guys is through my parents, which is already awkward enough. I haven't even kissed anyone in five years."

Anyone else would have gasped, but Massu just nods. "It's hard enough to meet someone like this, let alone maintain any kind of relationship.'

"Yeah."

They fall silent as some late-night variety show flashes on the TV, all boisterous laughter and brightly-colored subtitles. It's not interesting at all, and Shige wonders why he hasn't bowed out of this yet, politely asked Massu to leave and curled up with his laptop or iPod. He enjoys Massu's company probably more than the other two lately, but he's not exactly at a loss for it since they're in the middle of a concert tour.

"Thanks again for what you did tonight," he says quietly. "I still can't believe that happened, but I'm glad you were there to stop it before it went any further."

Massu makes a noise that Shige can't decipher. "I was way too aggressive, right? You would have pushed him away eventually. You're not someone who needs to be saved like that."

"You overestimate my willpower," Shige says with a short laugh. "It's been a long time since anyone's touched me, you know. He could have very easily persuaded me to go with him if you had let him. Even if his intentions were rude, it wouldn't have taken very long for my intimacy-starved brain to decide that it's worth hating myself in the morning for twenty minutes of pleasure."

"Twenty minutes," Massu scoffs.

Shige laughs again. "At any rate, it's nice to have someone stand up for me like that. Since apparently my own best friend will whore me out without a second thought."

"I can be aggressive with him too, if you want," Massu offers.

"Koyama I can handle," Shige says, grinning as he rests his head on Massu's shoulder. "Thank you though."

"You would have really gone with that guy ?" Massu asks, and Shige shivers at how _angry_ he sounds. "Even after he said he only wanted you to suck him off?"

"I'm not proud of how lonely I am," Shige admits, frowning even as Massu extends an arm to sling loosely around his shoulders. "Usually, I can ignore it, but being in such a sexually-charged environment surrounded by people so close together brings it to the forefront of my mind. I'm sorry if that's disappointing to you."

"Not disappointing, just..." Massu pauses to take a breath, likely collecting his thoughts, and Shige's head moves up and down with the rest of Massu's body. "I'd let you, you know."

"What?" Shige asks, his brain short-circuiting as he tries to process that last part.

"If it's between some creep you've never met before and someone you've known for half your life, aren't I the better choice?" Massu asks, sounding like he's convincing himself as well as Shige, and Shige has no clue what to think about any of this. "Don't disrespect yourself like that for affection. Even Tegoshi wouldn't be as bad as some stranger."

Shige makes a face. "I am definitely not interested in being like that with Tegoshi. Everything about him turns me off."

Massu laughs. "I understand that very much."

"I don't know how I feel about you," Shige says honestly, and now he's the one working through his thoughts out loud. "I didn't think you were into men."

"I'm not, universally," Massu answers, and it's such a Massu-like thing to say that amusement weaves through Shige's uncertainty. "Ever since you came out to us though, I thought it might be okay with you. I feel closer to you than anyone I've dated anyway. It might even be fun."

"Fun," Shige repeats, laughing at the incredulity of the situation. "Leave it to you to equate getting a blow job from a guy with riding an amusement park roller coaster."

Massu shrugs, raising Shige's head up and down again. "Anyway, it wouldn't just be that, right? If I'm going to go gay for you, I want the whole experience."

Shige laughs. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm serious, Shige," Massu says, his tone hardening as he squeezes Shige's shoulders. "It's one thing if you actually want to hook up with people you'll never see again, but if it's about intimacy and affection, you deserve so much more than what minuscule amount a stranger can give you."

"Thanks," Shige mumbles, his heart warming at the unconditional support from someone who has been a part of his life for so long. "I'm okay for now, but I'll let you know if it gets to that point again."

"That's all I can ask of you." Massu squeezes him again and pulls his arm away, stretching as he makes his way to his feet. "I'm tired anyway. See you tomorrow! And don't yell at Koyama too early. These walls are thin."

He lets himself out, leaving Shige incredibly confused and a little cold. It feels like an alternative universe where Masuda Takahisa casually offers sex to cure Shige's chronic loneliness, but the more Shige thinks about it, the less he's opposed to the idea.

At least he doesn't have to feel guilty about the inappropriate thoughts that flood his mind whenever Massu wears pants that actually fit him anyway.

*

While Shige may have agreed to Massu's proposition before Massu was even out the door, he doesn't admit it until the end of the tour. His epic fight with Koyama takes up most of his energy, because actively _not_ speaking to someone with whom he works so closely is more difficult than if he'd just given in and let it go. Too bad for everyone, Shige is insufferably stubborn and won't budge until Koyama apologizes and recognizes that what he did was actually really fucked up.

As Koyama still thinks he was doing Shige a _favor_ , that probably won't happen anytime soon. It will be like every other fight they've had, where Shige inevitably gets tired of being pissed off and Koyama cries about missing his best friend. Not to mention Tegoshi loudly declaring that it feels like his parents are getting divorced all over again, which has both Tegoshi and Koyama making Shige into the enemy for daring to be upset with Koyama for so long.

By the time they get to Saitama, even Massu has gotten involved. "Koyama's perception is very narrow," he tries to explain to Shige. "He'd be grateful if you were to send him a woman ready to be eaten out, so he can't understand why you're offended that he did the equivalent for you."

Shige's more amazed that Massu had actually used the words "eaten out" than spoken in defense of Koyama. At this point, he's only angry on principle, and he's already sighing before he actively decides to let Koyama win again. "I suppose he meant well."

"Trust me, he will never do it again," Massu insists, and Shige wonders why this one is so invested in their business until he gives Shige a sheepish look. "I might have gotten aggressive with him anyway."

Shige smiles at the thought of Koyama cowering from Massu's threatening stance. "I'm not mad at that."

"Okay," Massu says, looking relieved. "Now go make up so we can finish our tour as a loving group!"

Shige rolls his eyes, but Koyama's so happy to be forgiven that he goes overboard on the fanservice and leaves Shige feeling sufficiently violated by the final encore. At the after-party, Koyama chews his ear off like he's making up for the past few weeks in a couple hours, and Shige can't bring himself to be upset anymore.

His gaze wanders as Koyama chatters on and he ends up watching Massu talk animatedly with one of the staff, smiling at how that one doesn't care about any kind of professional hierarchy. Massu treats the janitor with the same level of respect he'd give the Prime Minister, and that's something Shige really admires about him.

"Shige's not listening to me~" Koyama sing-songs, and Shige just shrugs at being caught. "For what it's worth, I think you two are cute together."

That gets Shige's attention, nearly giving himself whiplash as he turns to find Koyama fixing him with a somewhat tipsy knowing look. "Who?"

"You and Massu, of course!" Koyama replies, though he has the decency to keep his voice down in such a heavily populated area. "Did you think I hadn't noticed? When you weren't speaking to me, I was focused on you even more than usual, and you kept looking at him like you are now. I thought it might be one-sided until he told me off, and while I was _totally_ scared I also felt happy that Shige had someone to protect him like that. I've _never_ seen Massu speak so strongly in defense of anyone, so take care of his feelings, okay?"

Shige opens his mouth to argue, then decides it's better to let Koyama think what he wants. Besides, for all of his faults, Koyama is exceptionally perceptive when it comes to other people's feelings, and Massu's not really building a good case for _not_ being into Shige that way. Then again, Shige could just be projecting his own feelings he hasn't quite accepted yet, because the more he thinks about it, taking Massu up on his offer is less about quenching his loneliness and more about actually being with Massu.

"Is it really okay?" Shige asks, figuring he may as well take advantage of Koyama's intoxication to have a conversation the older idol won't remember tomorrow. "What if it ends badly and hurts the group?"

Koyama's laugh is obnoxious, and Shige's about to give up getting anything serious out of this one until Koyama abruptly shuts up and flings his arms around Shige. "You are both adults, and I'm confident that neither one of you will let anything affect the group. We're NEWS first and foremost, and any relationships we have with each other come second. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Shige reluctantly agrees. "I might actually _like_ him though."

If Koyama hears that even half as intently as Shige had meant it, he doesn't show it. "That's a good thing!" he squeals, like nothing would make him happier than two of his members having a shoujo romance. "Shige's not the type to be intimate with people he doesn't like, right? Isn't that why you got so mad at me?"

Leave it to drunk Koyama to finally understand what Shige (and Massu) have been telling him for weeks. "That, and you basically tried to shove my mouth into some stranger's pants."

"Yeah, well." Koyama waves dismissively, and Shige doesn't even bother getting riled up again. Some battles are just not worth the mental effort to fight. "Massu's not a stranger, right?"

"No, he's not."

Koyama pats him on the back then, the unspoken end of serious talk time as Shige's eyes find Massu again. This time Massu's alone, leaning against the wall like he was posed there, and Shige realizes how bad he's actually got it as his attraction grows with each passing second.

Then Massu meets his eyes and smiles, offering a small wave like it's not weird at all that Shige had been staring at him from across the room, and that's what has Shige shrugging out of Koyama's embrace and making his way through the throngs of staff who all want to congratulate him on a successful tour.

"Hey," he says when he finally reaches Massu, taking his own stance against the wall as casually as he can manage. "Made all your rounds?"

"Yeah," Massu answers, giving the room one final look-through, probably in case he missed anyone. "Our staff are the best."

"They are." Shige glances around as he tries to think of a good way to say what he actually wants to say. "So, about what we discussed before--" he starts.

"About that," Massu cuts him off, and Shige's grateful that Massu took over until he goes on. "I retract my offer. I thought about it some more and I don't think I can be like that with you. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Shige says easily, half disappointed and half relieved. "You're straight. I get it ."

"It's not that," Massu rushes to contest, adamantly like it's important for Shige to understand that. "I meant everything I said to you that night, but when I got back to my room, I felt really lonely. I realized it would only be worse if we were to hook up, and I don't want that at all. I liked how it felt to hold you, and I'd probably like doing other things too, but leaving afterward would be really upsetting for me."

"You don't have to leave," Shige says automatically, his heart pounding at what Massu's actually saying. "I was just telling Koyama that I probably like you more than just a sex friend, although it seems silly to call you a sex friend when we haven't even done anything yet."

Massu laughs and shakes his head. "I think I would be insulted if you ever called me that."

"Yeah, me too," Shige agrees. "Like Koyama said, we're NEWS first, and whatever we are to each other second."

"Koyama has his moments of wisdom." Massu shows his insecurity for possibly the first time in Shige's memory as he glances down and back up again, meeting Shige's eyes like he's forcing himself to be brave. "You really like me?"

"I think so," Shige answers, flashing one of his best smiles to cover his nerves. "I definitely enjoyed how it felt to be held by you, and...maybe we should talk about this somewhere less full of people we have to work with?"

"Good idea," Massu says, though the way he grabs Shige's wrist and literally drags him out of the party is more obvious than anything they could say out loud. He seems to realize it when they get outside, suddenly letting go like Shige's skin had burned him as they both look toward their hotel across the street.

"Your room or mine?" Shige asks, sounding as awkward as he feels.

"Mine," Massu answers, and that decides that.

The elevator ride is quiet, and Massu's so antsy that Shige thinks he might actually be attacked the minute they're behind closed doors. Massu doesn't seem like the type to jump someone like that, but Shige doesn't actually know anything about him in this context. If Massu's LINE account hadn't been hacked last year, Shige wouldn't think he dated at all.

It was probably wishful thinking on Shige's part, because Massu simply lets Shige into his room and takes a seat on the bed, patting the space beside him for Shige to sit too. Shige indulges him and instantly gravitates into his arms, which embrace him much more obviously than the first time, and Shige relaxes the nerves he didn't know were fired up.

"Were you going to accept my offer?" Massu asks suddenly, piercing the comfortable silence that had formed between them. "I stopped you before you could say anything."

"I was," Shige admits, and Massu's scoff has him rushing to explain. "I didn't want it to be just sex though. I don't like the idea of leaving afterward either. I was going to tell you how I felt about you, to make sure you knew that it would mean something to me, but then you took it back for the same reason."

Massu laughs. "That is true. So, where does that leave us now?"

A big yawn takes over Shige's body like it's answering for him. "I think we should sleep on it and decide tomorrow what we want to do with each other," he says. "Unless you still want to call it off?"

"I definitely do not," Massu says firmly. "I retract my retraction."

Shige shakes them both with the kind of giddy laughter that only comes out in the middle of the night when he's exhausted. "We're ridiculous."

"Probably." Massu squeezes Shige so tightly that Shige thinks nothing could possibly hurt him anymore. "Will you sleep in here with me?"

"Yeah," Shige quickly agrees. "I'll get a few things from my room and come back."

"Okay."

After grabbing his toothbrush and some extra clothes, Shige gives himself a hard stare in the bathroom mirror because if sex is too intimate to do without feelings, sleeping together is worse. Still, the prospect of falling asleep in Massu's arms is too enticing to pass up. He only hopes he won't regret it tomorrow.

*

The sun peeks through the flimsy curtains of the hotel room, but it's not bright enough to cause any alarm. Check out's at eleven and all they have to do is pack up their shit and meet their respective managers in the lobby to take them back to their actual homes.

As sad as Shige is that the tour is over, he's definitely looking forward to sleeping in his own bed again. Though waking up with Massu clinging to him is almost as nice, even if it's impossible for Shige to stretch in Massu's iron grip.

He squirms enough to earn a sleepy protest from the man behind him, and up until this moment Shige would have pegged Massu as someone who happily hops out of bed bright-eyed and bushy-tailed every morning no matter what time it is. Instead, this Massu actively whines as he rolls onto his back and does some stretching of his own, freeing Shige to do the same as the strain of the tour seems to surface all at once.

"'Morning," Shige gets out, his voice coming out about an octave deeper than usual, and his voice is already pretty low.

"I'm not awake enough for that to not be illegally sexy," Massu replies, his own voice groggy and low, and Shige wades through the double negatives to find a surprising admission that has him feeling warm despite the lack of contact between them.

Then Massu's hugging him again, snuggling properly with his nose pressing in the top of Shige's spine. Small puffs of air hit his skin and it's unexpectedly erotic, waking Shige up _real_ fast as he arches from the stimulation.

"Sorry," Massu breathes, not that he makes any effort to pull away or even loosen his hold. "I'm cuddly in the morning."

"I like it," Shige admits, and Massu lets out a low groan that vibrates them both. "Go easy on my neck though, unless you're actually trying to turn me on."

Massu pauses long enough for Shige to fear that he's going to pull away, but then a soft brush of lips just under his hairline has him jerking in Massu's arms. "You're already turning me on with your fucking sinful _voice_."

He's just full of surprises this morning, or perhaps this is simply what Massu is like when he's attracted to someone. Shige considers his options for approximately five seconds before he spins around with energy he didn't know he possessed, his own mouth exploring Massu's collarbone while his arms snake around Massu's waist.

"Don't kiss me yet," Massu says in a rush. "I have the worst morning breath."

Shige laughs until he scoots closer and feels something very hard poke him in the stomach. "Is that all for my voice?"

"Just you," Massu answers. "I haven't been able to keep it down ever since you explained why you enjoy giving head. I keep telling it that I like you more than that, but it doesn't listen to logic."

"The fact that you try to reason with your dick is adorable," Shige tells him, slipping his hands under Massu's shirt to feel his skin. "Is it okay to touch you like this?"

"Anything you want to do to me is okay," Massu replies, interrupting himself with a gasp when Shige's fingers slide over his hipbones.

Having such blanket consent is equally as exhilarating and terrifying. Shige gives a little test grind to feel more of Massu's erection, earning a filthy moan that goes right into Shige's own pants. He wants to take his time and map Massu's entire body with his hands, then go over it all again with his mouth, but feeling Massu hard against him practically has his mouth watering with how badly he wants it in there, stretching out his lips and weighing down his tongue.

"I want to," he says out loud, pushing down the rising warnings in his mind because this isn't someone who will take advantage of him like this. "I want it in my mouth."

Massu moans again, his hands tightening on Shige's shoulder blades like it's the only way he can release tension. "Maybe work up to it? Or down to it, as it were."

"I can do that," Shige says, reluctantly prying himself away from Massu's body to pull his shirt over his head, then gives in to his urge to touch Massu all over. He splays his hands on Massu's chest and abdomen, earning a whimper when he reaches the elastic waistband of Massu's pants, and the first press of his lips to Massu's pectoral has Massu returning to his back, Shige settling easily on top of him.

"Shige," Massu gasps, and Shige looks up in concern only to learn that Massu was just saying his name, feeling good from the small amount Shige has touched him so far. Shige could do this all day, or at least until they get kicked out of the hotel in a few hours, but Massu's the one who starts squirming in obvious need, his hips rocking up in search of any kind of friction.

Shige humors him and drops down to his waist, sucking on the skin along his happy trail and revelling in how Massu inhales sharply enough to create a gap underneath his waistband. That's something else that Shige loves about doing this, teasing for him as well as Massu, the clothed head of Massu's cock bumping his chin and making them both moan.

"Shige, please," Massu whines, doing a complete one-eighty from a few minutes ago when he was asking Shige to build up to it, and Shige's the one who shudders when he reaches down to squeeze Massu through his pants, feeling for himself the length and width he's going to suck down soon.

An involuntary cant of Massu's hips has Shige stroking harder, fueled by Massu's low groans and the way his body is so desperate for Shige's touch. He reluctantly lets go of Massu's cock to loop his fingers in the waistband, pausing to glance upwards and find Massu watching him intently, his sleepy eyes locked on what Shige's about to do to him.

"You sure it's okay?" Shige asks, and Massu nods frantically as he reaches down to push Shige's hair out of his face. It's such a nice gesture that Shige smiles, nuzzling into the palm that lingers as he starts to lower Massu's pants. "Don't pull my hair too hard, okay?"

"I won't," Massu promises, his fingers sifting through Shige's hair now that they've been given permission, and Shige returns his attention to the erection that's now bare and thick in his hand.

He gives it a tentative lick at first, familiarizing himself with this kind of closeness. Massu's cock practically jumps toward his lips, but Shige mouths along the shaft, tasting every inch of the flesh before licking at the foreskin. Massu's writhing beneath him and he loves it, loosely wrapping his hand around the base to pull back the foreskin and tongue the sensitive head.

Fingers tighten in his hair and incoherent noises sound from above, the best kind of cheering as Shige's lips become well acquainted with Massu's length. A drop of pre-come forms at the tip and Shige laps it up, his own nerves singeing at Massu's special blend of sweet bitterness. He wants more and doesn't hold back, taking the head past his lips enough to satisfy his craving, his other hand sliding further down Massu's legs to feel the soft hair on his thighs.

To his credit, Massu doesn't thrust up into Shige's mouth, and Shige appreciates that so much that he takes more in, swallowing around the length that hardens as it reaches the back of his throat. He pulls back only to suck it back down, tightening his lips a little more each time to feel the smooth head push through them. Then he removes his hand from the base and takes Massu in all the way, pausing with his nose nestled in Massu's pubic hair to let his mouth and throat work him on their own.

Shige feels Massu's shiver in the hands that are massaging his thighs, now on both sides, and the tense muscles along with the firm length pushing in and out of Shige's mouth has him rubbing pointedly against the mattress. He might actually finish this way, already so hot from Massu's reactions and everything he loves about doing this to someone he likes.

In an attempt to calm down a bit, he pulls off and goes back to licking the shaft, grinning at the pitiful noises that spill from Massu's lips. "How did you even make it an hour before?" he teases, purposely pressing the words into Massu's sensitive flesh and feeling pride at the way Massu jerks from it.

"You're amazing," Massu answers, sounding like he had to force the words out. "This is so much better than anything anyone has ever done to me before. I can't even find words to describe how it feels."

"You flatter me," Shige says. "Maybe you just fit perfectly in my mouth."

Massu lets out a short laugh. "Maybe."

Shige's instinctual urge to suck roars full force and he finds no valid reason to fight it, allowing his mouth and tongue to move on their own as his lips are pleasantly stretched again. He grabs onto the backs of Massu's thighs to hold himself steady as he bobs his head at a consistent pace, the slide of hard flesh along his tongue that won't stay still as his cheeks hollow to create an airtight suction.

A particularly rough thrust of his own hips shakes the bed and Massu has to know what he's doing, how he's literally getting off from giving head, and being caught has a fresh layer of sweat breaking out all over his skin. He regrets not getting rid of his clothes before they started, but it's not uncomfortable enough for him to interrupt his rhythm. With the way Massu's thighs are starting to shake in his grip, he won't have much longer to suffer.

Not that he's suffering in any way other than body temperature. The slow burn of having his mouth stretched like this is actually a good feeling, the back and forth of hard flesh accompanying his involuntary grinding. He's getting more than enough friction from his clothes and the hard mattress that he channels into his oral ministrations, returning one of his hands to the wet shaft to stroke firmly and pull back the foreskin while he sucks on the head.

"I'm close," Massu warns, and Shige's body trembles in a similar response. He keeps up his actions, both on Massu and on himself, and he makes it until the first pulse of fluid in his mouth before giving in to his own orgasm. He moans around Massu's twitching length and swallows everything Massu gives him, the enticing taste taking him even higher as Massu falls still beneath him, his cock softening and falling from Shige's lips while Shige's head settles on Massu's hip.

It takes Shige a minute to get his mouth to stop moving, but Massu doesn't seem that keen on doing anything other than breathing really hard. His fingers are still in Shige's hair but much more gentle now, slowly moving down to his jaw. Shige smiles at the thoughtfulness, enjoying the caress on his overworked bones.

"I think you did, but did you come too?" Massu finally asks, and Shige nods against his hand. "That's so _hot_."

"You're so hot," Shige says, his vowels coming out elongated as his jaw remembers how to do its primary function. "I'm so happy you let me do that."

"Me too." Massu inhales deeply, and Shige relaxes more as he breathes with him. "I really want to brush my teeth so I can kiss you, but I honestly don't think I can move."

"I don't mind morning breath," Shige says, leaning up on an elbow to give Massu a questioning look, but Massu's face scrunches up so adorably that Shige just laughs and urges them both up. "Come on then."

Massu almost trips over his pants as he gets up, leaning most of his weight on Shige as they relocate the short distance to the bathroom. Brushing their teeth together seems weirdly domestic, especially when they both spit at the same time and laugh.

The tap is barely shut before Massu's on him, taking his face in both hands and pressing their lips together. It's chaste for a kiss that follows a blow job, but it's still nice and Shige loops his arms around Massu's waist, tilting his head to slide their mouths together, slowly licking his way between Massu's soft, thick lips.

"Is there anything you can't do with your mouth?" Massu asks when they come up for air, the harsh breaths through their noses not nearly enough to get oxygen to the brain.

"I can't play wind instruments very well," Shige says honestly. "Turns out I'm not good at blowing actual air."

Massu laughs into Shige's collarbone, pulling him into a hug that's less out of affection and more out of Massu's reluctance to hold himself upright.

"I still want the whole experience," Massu says, pulling back to look at Shige with an exaggerated pout. "I didn't even get to touch you."

"In due time," Shige says, his nerves burning up all over again at the thought of Massu's hands on him. "We have to get ready to leave now."

"Yeah, you're right," Massu agrees, not that he makes any effort to detach himself from Shige. "I'm sorry I'm so clingy. Mind-blowing orgasm aside, I'm really happy that you share my feelings."

"I don't mind clingy," Shige says, flashing a smile that has Massu grinning back at him. "I just wouldn't have expected it from you. You've always been so distant with us."

"I'm completely different when I'm with someone I like," Massu tells him. "None of you would know that, because I've never brought them around before."

"I look forward to getting to know you all over again," Shige says honestly, resigning himself to a late check-out when Massu kisses him breathless.

*

"Five minutes?!" Tegoshi squeals, and Koyama keeps nodding. "You're kidding!"

"Nope," Koyama says, grinning like the cat who got the cream. "It was _amazing_."

"What was amazing?" Massu asks as he walks in, ignoring Shige's throat-cutting gestures from the other side of the table.

"This girl got Kei-chan off in _five_ _minutes_ last night," Tegoshi delivers in amazement. ''The shortest I've ever gone is ten."

"Is that a good thing?" Massu asks, frowning in thought. "I thought the goal was to make it last."

Tegoshi and Koyama both laugh. "Oh, Massu," Tegoshi says condescendingly. "I'm sorry Shige takes so long. He should really stop being selfish and focus on your pleasure."

Shige lifts his head and fixes Tegoshi with an incredulous look. Before he can say anything, Massu rolls his eyes and plops his bag down on the table. "Maybe you two should take a leaf out of his book and learn what real pleasure actually is. Maybe then your women would come back for seconds."

"Mine come back for seconds," Tegoshi says defensively, while Koyama gapes like a fish because he's the king of one night stands. "Sometimes."

Massu shrugs and takes his seat next to Shige. Only the other members are there, so Shige leans over for a kiss and Massu presses their lips together, short enough to be appropriate for public but long enough to leave promising tingles underneath Shige's skin.

"I still can't believe you two are actually dating," Tegoshi says, ruining the moment, and Shige just rolls his eyes because this is his life now. "What do you even do together?"

"Talk shit about you," Shige answers, and Massu laughs out loud.

"Whatever." Tegoshi plops down in a chair and scrolls through his phone, his face going from indifference to instant shock. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Koyama asks, placing both hands on Tegoshi's shoulders to lean down and read the message. "Is that the girl from last weekend?"

"Yes," Tegoshi mutters, glaring darkly at his screen. "Apparently, one of the girls I've been with said a bunch of unflattering things about me on Twitter, and people are sharing it everywhere."

"And this girl just believed it?!" Koyama exclaims. "What kind of person believes something they read on Twitter?"

"No, she asked me if it was true first," Tegoshi admits. "The main point of the tweet was that I don't go down, and it seems that's a deal-breaker with this one."

"Hashtag: karma," Massu calls out, and Shige snorts.

Koyama bites his lip as he takes the seat next to Tegoshi and gives him a very fake sympathetic look. "You should really start doing that, Tego. Women are getting smart about being reciprocated for oral sex. It's 2018, you know."

"If I can suck a dick, you can lick a clit," Massu says pointedly, earning three incredulous stares. "What?"

"I can't believe that just came out of your mouth," Tegoshi says in awe.

"You should _hear_ the filth that comes out of his mouth," Shige volunteers with a smirk.

Massu shrugs. "I'm just saying."

Their manager shows up then, sparing Tegoshi from any further hazing, though Koyama sidles up next to Shige as soon as they're released for a break.

"Is it really not good to finish so fast?" he asks, making Shige choke on his coffee. "I'm serious! I'd like to be with the same girl more than once. It's such a hassle to keep courting them and trying to get them into bed. They're all so different, you know!"

Shige bites back a quip about maybe looking at women as actual people and not fuck boxes, instead focusing on how Koyama coming to him is a big step and it's his place as the published feminist of the group to steer his best friend in the right direction.

"I think the goal is to enjoy them _beyond_ the orgasm," Shige says carefully.

" _Beyond_ the..." Koyama trails off, nodding as he interprets that however he does. "Shige is so smart. Thank you."

Shige forces a smile as Koyama flits away. "Yeah."

"Do you think they'll ever learn?" Massu asks as he hugs Shige from behind, resting his chin on Shige's shoulder while Shige leans back into the unexpected but very appreciated embrace.

"I don't know," Shige answers honestly. "But all we can do is continue to be good influences."

"The best," Massu agrees, lifting his hand for a fist pound, and Shige obliges. "My jaw is still killing me, by the way."

Shige grins. "You get used to it."


End file.
